Wygnańcy (Drukhari)
thumb|240px|Planetarny Gubernator dogadujący się z mrocznoeldarskim najemnikiem Wygnańcy - potoczne określenie dotyczące Drukharii wygnanych z Mrocznego Miasta i zmuszonych do życia na własną rękę - w odmętach Pajęczego Traktu bądź pustce Galaktyki. Wygnańcy w przeważającej większości trudnią się piractwem. Opis Commorragh nie jest szczególnie przyjaznym miejscem - mimo to jest jednak większość Drukhari uznaje je za swój dom. Jeśli jest jedno miejsce w całej Galaktyce, w imię którego nienawidzący się rywale pochodzący z najbardziej aroganckiej rasy we wszechświecie są w stanie schować na bok swoje aminozje, to jest to Mroczne Miasto. Dla wielu samo życie w tym miejscu to niemały przywilej. Między innymi dlatego banicja z Commorragh jest tak bolesną karą. Mroczni Eldarzy wygnani z Mrocznego Miasta, czy to na rozkaz Lorda Vecta czy dokonujący tego "dobrowolnie", stają się w pewnym sensie wrogami Commorragh. Nie mogą więcej się tam udać i liczyć, że uda im się wrócić z życiem. I chociaż większość Wygnańców jest pogardzana przez mieszkańców Commorragh i ginie brutalną śmiercią, części z nich udaje się zrobić naprawdę oszałamiające kariery. Najemni piraci Pozbawieni możliwości powrotu do Commorragh Drukhari najczęściej poświęcają się w pełni temu, w czym są najlepsi - grabieniu i niewoleniu wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku. Wygnańcy bardzo często tworzą własne pirackie floty, przy pomocy których przeprowadzają najazdy na różnorakie statki i słabiej chronione planety. W takich flotach można znaleźć nie tylko Drukharii, ale również przedstawicieli innych ras, gotowych oddać się pod rozkazy Mrocznych Eldarów. Najczęściej dotyczy to Eldarów (tych którzy obrali Ścieżkę Banity (ang. Path of the Outcast) bądź Korsarzy), Sslyth oraz Mandrejków. Wygnani piraci sięgają też po inny zawód - najemników. Sprzedają oni swe usługi tym, którzy gotowi są zapłacić, chroniąc daną cywilizację przed atakiem wroga bądź sprowadzając na nią zagładę. Częstymi klientami takich najmemników są Planetarni Gubernatorzy. Życie w Galaktyce jest bardzo niebezpieczne i chociaż Imperator jest wszędzie, jego aparat władzy już nie. "Mniej wartościowe" planety Imperium często zostają pozbawione pomocy Imperium, nawet w najbardziej desperackich atakach. W takich sytuacjach nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że władze poszczególnych planet bądź systemów zwracają się z prośbą o pomoc do mrocznoeldarskich najemników. thumb|276px|Drukhari nie przyjmują reklamacji Drukhari są jednak istotami kapryśnymi i zdradliwymi. Czasem perfekcyjnie wypełnią wymagania swoich "Mon-Keigh", sprawiając że obydwie strony wyjdą z takiego spotkania z poczuciem satysfakcji. Czasem jednak umyślnie zinterpretują wymagania swoich klientów w najgorszy możliwy sposób, sprawiając że Gubernator będzie niesamowicie żałował, że postanowił ich wynająć. Największą najemno-piracką flotą Wygnańców są Niebiańskie Węże, prowadzone przez równie sławnego co niestabilnego psychicznie Księcia Traevelliatha Sliscusa. Oddając się Bogu Są i tacy, którzy wybierają inne kariery. Wielu mieszkańców Commorragh po wygnaniu ze swoich domów, sięga po opiekę bytów, z którymi dotąd nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego. Bogów. Wielu Drukhari oddaje się w służbie Cegorachowi, dołączając do artystycznej grupy Arlekinów. Ich dusze stają się wtedy własnością Śmiejącego Się, a oni sami stają się artystami w wielkim tańcu przeznaczenia. Wraz z końcem M41 pojawiła się również nowa nadzieja - Ynnead i jego Córka, Yvraine. Gdy jasnym stało się, że nowy Bóg Śmierci jest w stanie ochronić swoich wyznawców przed zakusami Tej Która Pragnie, nieprzeliczona ilość Drukhari oddała się pod jego opiekę, zasilając szeregi Ynnari, organizacji prowadzonej przez Yvraine. Życie poza Commorragh Nie mając możliwości udania się do Commorragh, Wygnańcy zmuszeni są znajdować sobie inne schronienia. Ich uwaga najczęściej pada na tereny Pajęczego Traktu, którego grube, między-wymiarowe ściany dają pewną ochronę przed zakusami Tej Która Pragnie. thumb|264px|Nexus Cieni Nexus Cieni, jedno z największych skupisk Mrocznych Eldarów poza Commorragh, znajduje się właśnie w Pajęczym Trakcie. Miasto to, powstałe na powierzchni Gaelańskiej Sfery (ludzkiego artefaktu z Mrocznej Ery Technologii) jest miejscem do którego bardzo często zaglądają różnoracy Wygnańcy. Obecne tam stragany są miejscem spotkań nie tylko z innymi Drukhari, ale i z przedstawicielami dziesiątek innych ras, gotowych wynająć dla siebie "pomoc". Dłuższe przebywanie w Galaktyce naraża Drukhari na zbytnią uwagę Slaanesh a co za tym idzie - na bardzo nieprzyjemny los. Pomimo tego, z czystej konieczności, wielu Wygnańców zmuszonych jest stworzyć sobie bazy na różnorakich planetach galaktycznej pustki. Najwięcej tego typu światów znajduje się w dzikiej przestrzeni Ekspansji Koronuskiej. Z położonych na tych terenach tajemnych baz mrocznoeldarscy piraci (zarówno Wygnańcy jak i Ci mieszkający w Commorragh) dokonują szybkich i wyniszczających rajdów na słabych i bezbronnych. Życie poza Commorragh nie oznacza uwolnienia się z zawiłych sieci intryg i spisków, najczęściej utożsamianych z rasą Drukhari. Wygnańcy mają swoje własne ambicje i plany i są równie skorzy do zdradzania się nawzajem jak mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta. Można wygnać Mrocznego Eldara z Commorragh, ale nie wygnasz Commorragh z Mrocznego Eldara. Znani Wygnańcy Pośród wielu Wygnańców, wielu z nich zdołało wyrobić sobie straszliwą i (z perspektywy Drukhari) godną podziwu reputację. Najbardziej niesławnymi z nich są: *'Aurelia Malys - 'thumb|212px|Lady Aurelia Malys - najbardziej znana ze wszystkich Wygnanych obecna Archontka Kabały Zatrutego Języka i była członkini Czarnego Serca, swego czasu konkubina Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubaela Vecta. Aurelia jest jedną z najinteligentniejszych przedstawicielek swojej rasy - powiada się że jedynie Lord Vect przewyższa ją swoim talentem do snucia wymyślnych intryg. Kobieta udała się na wygnanie w głąb Pajęczego Traktu (według innych wersji - wygnał ją Najwyższy Władca) po tym Asdrubael ją porzucił. To właśnie w odmętach wymiaru między wymiarami Aurelia wygrała Pojedynek Woli z samym Śmiejącym Się Bogiem. Po swoim zwycięstwie Lady Malys wyrwała własne serce i zastąpiła je tym należącym do Cegoracha. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Aurelia wróciła do Commorragh i rozpoczęła tworzenie spisku mającego na celu obalenie swojego byłego kochanka. *'Nefertari - 'Oprawczyni, wygnana z Mrocznego Miasta przed M32, za bliżej niesprecyzowaną zbrodnię. Na Wygnaniu wytworzyła specyficzną więź z Iskandorem Khayonem, Czarnoksiężnikiem Tysiąca Synów, któremu towarzyszyła podczas poszukiwania zaginionego w Osnowie Abaddona. Nefertari niemal zginęła walcząc z Większym Demonem Tzeentcha, Zarakynelem, została jednak ocalona przez Khayona, który przy pomocy swoich czarów pernamentnie związał jej duszę z ciałem. W swoim życiu odwiedziła tajemne korytarze Pajęczego Traktu, głębiny Osnowy oraz pokład Mściwego Ducha. Walczyła ramię w ramię z trzema założycielami Czarnego Legionu - Falkusem Kibre, Telemachonem Lyrasem oraz Abaddonem Profanatorem. *'Traevelliath Sliscus - 'thumb|182px|Książę Sliscus zwany również "Księciem Sliscusem", "Księciem", "Sliscusem Wężem" i "Największym piratem w historii Galaktyki", jest mrocznoeldarskim piratem i kapitanem Niebiańskich Węży. Traevelliath jest jednym z najsłynniejszych Drukharii przemierzających galaktyczną głębie, którego imię budzi strach od pól Alfy Prime po najciemniejsze zakamarki Pasu Omegona. Jego dokonania są równie wielkie i niepokojące, co jego ego. Traevelliath dokonał ataku na Bakkę, jedną z najlepiej chronionych siedzib Imperialnej Marynarki i zrobił sobie flagę ze skóry Lorda Admirała. Wyrżnął w pień całą elitę pewnego świata-ula, bo nie spodobało mu się jak Gubernator wypowiedział jego imię. Przechytrzył walczącą przeciwko niemu elitarną organizację Groeviańskich Diabłów a następnie ograbił ich planetę. Zniszczył całą cywilizację nie wychodząc z wanny, w której usługiwały mu jego niewolnice. Przeprowadził najazd na Fenris, siedzibę Kosmicznych Wilków i pokonał w walcę Lukasa Łgarza. Brał też udział w Krucjacie Ognia, w czasie których przeciągnął Nekronów na stronę mrocznoeldarskiej koalicji. Został Wygnańcem po zaatakowaniu Archonta który niósł trybut dla Asdrubaela Vecta. *'S'aronai Ariensis - '''Archont Kabały Odciętych, jedynej Kabały która otwarcie wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo Asdrubaelowi Vectowi i wciąż istnieje. Setki lat temu Ariensis zbuntował się przeciwko Lordowi Vectowi i przeprowadził na niego zamach. Nie są znane żadne szczegóły, wiadomo tylko, że ceną jaką zapłacił za nieudany zamach, była jego prawa ręka. S'aronai Ariensis zebrał swoją Kabałę i uciekł z Mrocznego Miasta. Gdy jego Wojownicy Kabały byli już bezpieczni, by pokazać swoją solidarność, również odcięli sobie prawe ręce. Obecnie on i jego Kabała operują w granicach Światów Ghoroid. *'Sh'kira - 'Mroczna Eldarka, będąca niegdyś jedną z najbardziej znanych Wych. Po odkryciu u siebie zdolności psionicznych uciekła z Mrocznego Miasta i dołączyła do jednej z Trup Arlekinów. Brała udział w Oczyszczeniu Gnosis, gdzie użyła swojego potencjału psionicznego na Imperialnym Rycerzu z Rodziny Griffith, Herolusie, niszcząc jego umysł ''jak gdyby był stworzony z kruchego szkła. Obecnie jest Prorokinią Cieni wśród Arlekinów. *'Salaine Morn - 'thumb|202px|Archontka Salaine Morn Archontka Kabały Cienistych Cierni, wygnana z Commorragh za swoje bliżej niesprecyzowane zbrodnie. To ona odnalazła w Pajęczym Trakcie Gaelańską Sferę i we współpracy z Archontem Złamanego Pazura, Zaergarnem Kullem, oczyściła go z automatycznych systemów bezpieczeństwa. Salaine założyła Nexus Cieni, którym rządziła przez wiele lat, nim została obalona przez Kulla. Wściekła Archontka uciekła wraz ze swoimi wojownikami, przysięgając że odbije jeszcze kiedyś swoje miasto. Obecnie ona jak i Kabała Cienistych Cierni zaangażowani są w konflikt na planecie Sacaellum, gdzie walczą z siłami Pożeraczy Światów (pod przywództwem Ba'ar Zula Spętanego Nienawiścią), Czarnych Templariuszy (prowadzonych przez Kapelana Mavrosa), Orków (pod dowództwem Herszta Gorzoda), Eldarów, Tau (pod przywództwem Komandora Starblaze'a) oraz Tyranidów. *'Zaergarn Kull - '''Archont Kabały Złamanego Pazura. Nie wiadomo do końca za co został wygnany z Commorragh. Pomógł Archontce Salaine Morn w oczyszczeniu Gaelańskiej Sfery i założeniu Nexusa Cienia. Po udanym zamachu stanu zdołał obalić swoją dotychczasową towarzyszkę. Obecnie włada Nexusem Cieni. *'Kolidaran - 'Inkub, biorący udział w mrocznoeldarskim najeźdzcie na Światostatek Alaitoc. W czasie walk został ranny i pojmany przez jednego z Arcyproroków, który dał Kolidaranowi szansę na porzucenie swojej mrocznej ścieżki. Po doznaniu wizji Ishy postanawia on przyjąć ofertę oraz dołączyć do Światostatku. Kolidaran po zmianie swego światopoglądu dostaje Kamień Dusz i zostaje członkiem Bojowych Skorpionów. *'Yvraine - 'była gladiatorka, która dzięki swoim umiejętnościom oraz wsparciu Lady Malys zdołała wspiąć się na wyżyny popularności w Mrocznym Mieście.thumb|Yvraine, "Córka" Ynneada Kobieta straciła dłoń w walce z Lelith Hesperax i zginęła z rąk Kapłanki Morai-Heg - została jednak wskrzeszona przez nowo-powstałego Boga Śmierci, Ynneada, który wybrał ją na swojego Proroka. Wskrzeszenie Yvraine doprowadziło do rozpadu Bramy Khaine'a i demonicznej inwazji na Commorragh, co z kolei doprowadziło do tego że Lord Vect nakazał zabić gladiatorkę. Dzięki pomocy Lady Hesperax oraz poświęceniu swoich wojowników, Yvraine udało się uciec. Kobieta starła się kilkukrotnie z Czarnoksiężnikiem Ahrimanem, ocaliła imperialne niedobitki z 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, pomogła wskrzesić Roboute Guillimana i odnalazła oryginalny odłamek Boga Wojny, Khaine'a. Obecnie prowadzi organizację wyznawców Yneeada, Ynnari, w swojej misji zabicia Slaanesh i ocalenia eldarskiej rasy. Wygnańcy a Korsarze Wygnańcy, pomimo znaczącego podobieństwa, nie są Eldarskimi Korsarzami. Obydwie te grupy zajmują się piractwem oraz najemnictwem, znani są również z bardzo luźnego kodeksu moralnego oraz dosyć przygodnego życia. Wielu Korsarzy współpracuje również z Wygnańcami. Mimo to, są to dwie, osobne frakcje. Wygnańcy to Mroczni Eldarzy, wyrzuceni z Commorragh. Korsarze to Eldarzy ze Światostatków, najczęściej tacy którzy okryli się hańbą bądź wybrali Ścieżkę Banity i postanowili spędzić resztę życia jako galaktyczni piraci. Ciekawostki *Status Lelith Hesperax pozostaje trudny do określenia. Z jednej strony dołączyła ona do Ynnari, co czyni ją w oczach Mrocznego Miasta, zdrajczynią. Lord Vect dał jednak do zrozumienia że nie chowa urazy do Lady Hesperax i że nie robi ona niczego, czego on wcześniej nie zaplanował. *Yvraine jest zarówno Wygnaną jak i Korsarzem. Jest to jednak wyjątek, gdyż kobieta była również Wychą, Prorokiem, Wojowniczką Aspektu i trudniła się też innymi spcjalnościami. *Część eldarskich Łowców nosi wytatuowany pod jednym z oczu runę "Wygnańca" Źródła ''Lukas the Trickster (Josh Reynolds) Chapter III, IV, VI Dark Son (Gav Thrope) Talon of Horus (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapter VI White Dwarf 72 - Parade Ground: Sh'kira, Shadowseer of the Shattered Mirage Warhammer 40,000: Conquest - Boundless Hate The Gathering Storm II: Fracture of Biel-Tan pg. 89 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Arlekini Kategoria:Frakcje pirackie